


Reencarnación

by Patitacv



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Love, M/M, Natural Disasters, Pain, Reincarnation, Reindeer, Sacrifice, Tragedy, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patitacv/pseuds/Patitacv
Summary: no importa cuantas vidas pasen o cuanto tiempo nos quedé pero en cada una de ellas siempre te encontrare incluso si tienes otro nombre o rostro, mi corazón sabrá que eres tu
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tuvieron que perder 4 veces la vida, para poder tener su final 
> 
> Prólogo

Estuvieron juntos desde desde hace tiempo su amor era oculto, ya que para la sociedad estaba mal pero ¿por qué estaría mal ? Es amor ¿no? Mientras el amor exista esta bien, no importa si es hombre o mujer u hombre con hombre o mujer con mujer lo importante es que se amen. 

Eso pensaba bucky algo tan simple y maravilloso, como podría ser complejo el amor, sí es bueno, grande capaz de mover montañas para que los enamorados estuvieran juntos y la gente debería estar feliz, es amor no sólo deseo y lujuria ES AMOR, algo que algunos tenemos la dicha de sentir y vivir anhelando un final feliz con ambos corazones unidos en un eterno lazo irrompible, que los llevaría hasta el final de sus tiempo para luego tomarse de la mano de nuevo, en una eternidad junta e infinita


	2. Primer encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer encuentro de su trágico amor

Primera vida:  
13 de octubre de 1917 primera guerra mundial 

A pesar de lo terrible que eran esos tiempos, la muerte , el dolor, el horror no impedian que dos almas se comenzaran a amar sin ninguna restricción claro todo a ciegas sin que nadie viera o escuchara el susurro de un te amo, cuando la noche llegaba su habitación se iluminaba con algunas velas donde ambos unían sus labios y cuerpo olvidando los estragos que la guerra seguia causando a su alrededor. Ninguno sentia el hambre más que el del uno para el otro, ni el dolor o la perdida, pues el que ambos se tuvieran, era susficiente Justo cuando el enamoramiento se transforma en un poderoso amor, la hambruna ataco llevandose a bucky a una edad temprana a si arrebatandonle a steve el futuro feliz que ellos habían planeado, el castaño al perder a su amor decidio que no podría seguir sin el y decido puso fin a su dolor para acompañarlo al más allá


	3. Segundo encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primera reencarnación

Segunda vida :

20 de diciembre de 1940   
Segunda guerra mundial 

Cada trinchera peleaba para mantenerse vivo, que ninguno de los compañeros o aliados cayera con el disparo del enemigo. Los gritos, el olor a muerte, los cuerpos, pintaban de un tono oscuro y rojo el lugar como si se tratará de un cementerio para aquellos que habían flaqueado en batalla...pero ante esa masacre dos hombres entregaron su corazón si bien cada uno pertenecía al bando enemigo se suponía deberían estar peleando para que cada una de sus naciones ganará pero no, ambos se fundian en lo oscuro de la noche para amarse teniendo de testigo a la luna que admiraba su amor.

Inicio 

Steve fue el primero en acercarse para ayudar a bucky que estaba herido pensando que era parte de su trinchera pero que equivocación pues era el enemigo, debía matarlo o tomarlo como prisionero para que hablará del plan enemigo... pero su corazón le dijo que debía proteger a aquel hombre herido, debía reaguardarlo y amarlo. Pero por que su corazón le diría eso sí su mente le decía otra cosa.

Steve se llevó a bucky vistiendolo con el uniforme de su nación para que sea atendido arriesgandose a que lo considerarán traidor, los días pasaron y bucky mejoraba era momento de sacarlo de ahi y devolverlo, cuando bucky abrió los ojos y miro esos ojo azules una lágrima brotó como si esos ojos lo llenarán por completo haciendo a su corazón palpitar, steve no sabía que pasaba pero algo en el fondo le decía que debía amar al hombre que estaba frente a el .

Presente 

La guerra continuo ambos peleaban como acérrimos enemigos pero cuando la noche llegaba y llenaba el campo batalla en completa oscuridad se amaban con una inmensa pasión.

Cada día era más perdida de camaradas, más funerales ,más tristeza pero podían soportarlo ya que esa guerra era lo que los mantenía unidos. 

Mese antes de que la guerra terminará en un último esfuerzo por diezmar al enemigo las tropas avanzaron en un valiente esfuerzo para acabar con la desdicha y desgracia pero lo que no contaban es que bucky sería parte de ese batallón el cual resultó muy mal herido y vencido en poco tiempo steve veía como caían uno a uno los soldados, estaban felices se sentía victoriosos pero al darse cuenta que su amado se encontraba ahí corrió para protegerlo, para que ninguna bala le rozara

el castaño corrió desesperado pero una bala impacto su pecho haciéndolo caer, bucky corrió hacía el para tomarlo en sus brazos y mantenerlo a salvo , steve juro a bucky que lo volvería a encontrar y lo amaría con la misma intensidad, aquellos ojos azules se apagaron perdiendo su brillo, una lágrima tocó su mejilla... bucky sólo lo sostuvo mientras estaba inerte de pronto el dolor desapareció, el sufrimiento por su amado ya no dolía tanto sólo miro y con una sonrisa proclamó un te amo para después desplomarse sobre steve pues una bala alcanzó su corazón, que ya se había ido junto con su amado en su último suspiro


	4. Tercer encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedia natural

25 de septiembre de 1962   
Inundación de Cataluña 

La lluvia azotaba a fuera, parecía fuerte como si su poder no fuera capaz de ser detenido. en una pequeña casa en el barrio de Arenas de Terrassa que se situaba cerca del río vivían dos apuestos jóvenes steve y bucky ya hacía un tiempo que los dos estaban juntos... se encontraron de casualidad cuando steve llego buscando asilo en aquel lugar, fue mágico casi como si el destino los hubiera puesto en el lugar y momento adecuado sus corazones latieron como nunca en su vida y una sonrisa en sus rostro vasto para que su historia de amor comenzará de nuevo

La primera vez que steve tocó a James su piel se erizo como si la recordará, si como cada centímetro fuera reconocido por sus dedos, como si sus labios supieran el sabor de los suyos y sus ojos conocieran su pasado pero como, si era la primera vez que se habían visto. Pero su corazón decía que le pertenecía y que no lo dejará ir jamás.

La lluvia seguía, cada vez más fuerte como si se tratará de una ventisca ,el río mostraba una tempestad sus agua se movían de un lado a otro causando una sensación a steve tal vez nervios , miedo, presentía que algo iba a pasar ... pero que no le tomo mucha importancia bucky tenía hambre a si que se puso a servir la comida ambos se sentaron comían y platicaban de sus días futuros, sus deseos 

De pronto una campana sono a lo lejos como si avisará de algo, bucky se levantó para mirar por la ventana que daba a dirección de la Iglesia, entonces steve lo supo...algo pasaba cuando intento llegar a bucky el agua atravesó los muros destruyendolos por completo, el agua llegaba hasta la Iglesia la cual trataba de avisar la desgracia que se venía pero no todos lograron salir de ella.

Steve salió a flote miraba por todos lados buscando a bucky cuando lo encontró nado hacía el, bucky se sostenía de un árbol , apenas y estaba a flote steve estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo ambos se sostuvieron y subieron al árbol con la ayuda del otro estuvieron ahí esperando veían como sus hogar era arrastrado por el agua como aquel tranquilo río se había llevado su amado lugar, como arrastraba a la gente que conocían, a sus amigos y a todo lo que les rodeaba. 

Bucky se quejó, steve lo miro asustado cuando bucky alzó la mano su palma tenía sangre ambos se miraron y la cara de steve se lleno de horror, tenía que ayudarlo tenía que detener la sangre, ¿pero como? estaban rodeados de agua y la ayuda ¿cuando se suponía que llegaría? , bucky lo miro sostuvo su rostro con sus manos y sonrio -esta bien, si, va a estar bien -expreso bucky.

Steve bajo el rostro y comenzó a llorar y alzó la mirada moviendo su rostro en negación -vas a estar bien te lo prometo te sacaré de aquí, te lo juro, saldremos de aquí.

Bucky volvió a sonreír -tienes que irte no puedes quedarte, seré una carga a para ti- 

Steve estaba desesperado necesitaban irse de ahí - no por favor tienes que venir conmigo ,por favor te lo suplico vamos a estar bien , tu y yo estaremos juntos saldremos de esta 

Bucky miro a steve- esta rama no soportará, unos de los dos necesita seguir y vivir- steve miraba aún más desesperado a bucky tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión 

-si nos soportará, vendran pronto con ayuda sólo debemos resistir , por favor -

Bucky miraba a steve cada vez más preocupado pero sabía que era fuerte y seguiría bien sin el. Había perdido mucha sangre y empezaba a sentir frío sus manos estaban pálidas y sus labios empezaban a perder color, un crujido se escuchó ... la rama perdía fuerza se rompería en cualquier momento y si esta se rompía arrastraria a los dos, no lo iba a permitir steve debía seguir viviendo.

Steve buscaba algo con que poder bajar y flotar en el agua pero todo parecía destruirse, de pronto unas palabras lo hicieron voltear 

-Te amo- expreso bucky -siempre te voy amar, nos volveremos a encontrar y te amaré igual o más que en esta vida - 

Steve miro y bucky salto, steve se abalanzó sosteniendo su mano de una rama y de la otra colgaba bucky, steve luchaba por no dejarlo caer pero bucky no quería seguir, alzó el rostro - dejame ir - steve respondió - no por favor, sostente- intento subirlo pero fue en vano,bucky volvió a hablar - tienes que dejarme, tienes que seguir , aunque no estemos juntos debes seguir por favor, por mi debes seguir-  
Steve derrama lágrimas y rogaba a Dios que los ayudara en un último intento quiso que bucky subiera pero este no lo hizo, steve miro y sus ojos mostraban demasiado dolor -por favor - expreso.

Bucky sabía que no lo dejaría, asi que hizo lo único que salvaría a steve, con su última fuerza golpeó la mano de steve y este lo soltó, bucky caia y steve sólo miraba... splash se escuchó , steve esperaba que volviera a salir su cabeza, espero pero nada bucky se había ido, steve grito, lloro permaneció colgado y luego recordó las palabras de bucky, se volverían a encontrar y se amarian más de lo que ya lo hacían, alzó la mirada al cielo y una gota cayó en su rostro sonrio y soltó aquella rama que lo mantenía a flote,mientras caia su tiempo con bucky pasaba en frente de sus ojos y antes de hundirse una sonrisa inundó su rostro y se dejó llevar con la corriente


	5. Cuarto encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terremoto

19 de septiembre de 1985  
Sismo de la ciudad de México 

Iban llegado para vacaciones y conocer el lugar ya que les habían dicho que era un buen sitio para estar tranquilos.

llegaron al aeropuerto para tomar asientos, claro cada uno llego separado del otro para no levantar sospechas de su relación y sentándose aparte, iban a estar separados pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo ya que el vuelo no duraba más que 2 horas y media a 3, al aterrizar el primero en bajar fue steve ya que este se sentó cerca de la puerta bajo como si nada , como si no conociera a nadie, una vez que fue por su equipaje espero en la cafetería del aeropuerto había pedido un café y un pedazo de tarta de nuez, después de dar el primer sorbo alzó la mirada y esbozó una gran sonrisa pues iba caminando a dirección de el bucky, aquel chico que se encontró en el supermercado un año y medio atrás cuando se encontraba perdido tratando de diferenciar que arroz era el mejor y más rápido.

Año y medio atrás:

Steve estaba en el supermercado como todos los días para comprar lo necesario para lo que comería ese día, vestía un saco oscuro que le marcaba la musculatura y lo hacía ver serio y elegante, claro que en su rostro se podría apreciar el cansancio de un día duro de trabajo, tomo un carrito de super y empezó a meter cosas entró al pasillo donde se encontraba el arroz ya que se le apetecía para esa noche y tal vez sobraría para el día siguiente, se detuvo justo al lado de un chico de cabello castaño oscuro de la misma altura que el,vestía unos jeans azules ,botas color negro y una camisa de manga larga roja que mostraba su trabajado y bien esculpido cuerpo, steve sólo lo miraba de reojo pero algo dentro de el se encendió como si su mente recordará aquel chico que se encontraba en su lado, como si cada parte de su cuerpo le pidiera acercarse de pronto el chico volteo...

-Disculpe pero sabrá cual es el mejor arroz para cocinar y que sea rápido - pregunto bucky 

Esto aparto un poco a steve de sus pensamientos 

-¿Que?- pregunto steve 

-¿cual arroz es mejor?, veo que igual está pensando hacer arroz ya que en su mano tiene una bolsa 

-A bueno yo uso este es más fácil ya viene limpio y es precocido, no necesita mucho tiempo de cocción -contesto steve -este sonrio- espero y te sirva 

Así su relación empezaría primero con encuentros casuales en las tiendas, luego invitaciones para beber, citas y pasar la noche en la casa del otro, steve sentía que conocía a bucky cada parte de su cabeza le decía que debía amarlo y bucky cada parte de su ser le gritaba que necesitaba estar con steve, como si sus corazones estuvieran unidos desde hace mucho tiempo, como si sus cuerpos se adaptarán tan fácilmente 

18 de septiembre de 1985 :

Steve y bucky habían llegado hace 3 días a México, paseando y conociendo el lugar, tomando fotos el país era tranquilo y lleno de cultura algo que los hacía sentir felices en tomar la decisión de haber escogido aquel lugar para vacaciones, al llegar la noche se dirigieron a su hotel ambos compartían cuarto y una cama, donde se perdían uniendo sus cuerpos con besos y caricias. 

Al dia siguiente bucky se levantó más temprano de lo normal y debería sentirse cansado pues el paseo del día con la noche romántica y apasionada que había tenido con steve lo debería tener agotado, pero algo lo hizo sentirse raro como si algo estuviera por suceder

Sentí a ese miedo que calaba los huesos como si su mente le advirtiera de algo malo y que debían estar despierto cuando suceda. Miro a steve este aún dormía tranquilamente y bucky sonrio al verlo, se levantó y se vistió. Dejo a steve dormir un poco más entró al baño y tomo una ducha, cuando salió steve se encontraba despierto sentado aun desnudo 

Steve:  
Me hubiese despertado 

Bucky:  
Te veías tranquilo durmiendo no quería molestarte 

Steve:  
¿Ya te bañaste ?

Bucky:   
Si 

Steve:  
-acerco a bucky hacía el-queria bañarme contigo 

Bucky :  
Señor rogers es usted muy atrevido 

Ambos se reían, steve se levantó beso a bucky y se dirigió al baño, cerró la puerta... mientras bucky se puso a ver el televisor este empezó a fallar como si los canales no pudieran sintonizar correctamente, bucky empezó a cambiar pero ninguno funcionó de pronto un pequeño movimiento sintió debajo de sus pies algo leve que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio steve salió del baño con un pantalón pero sin camisa se acercó a bucky ,checando que estuviera bien, pues aquella sacudida fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era comparado a nada con lo que se avecinaba. Steve se terminó de vestir, el y bucky saldrían del hotel Regis para buscar un lugar seguro 

7:17 am:  
Estaban a punto de salir cuando el piso volvió a moverse pero esta vez más fuerte que la primera, ambos retrocedieron se encontraban ahora en medio del la habitación, ahora el piso se movía hasta las paredes y lámparas del techo, todo caí al piso no había donde sostenerse, steve abrazo a bucky sólo pensando donde resguardarlo para mantenerlo a salvo, pero bucky en ese momento sentía miedo, ese miedo que le había levantado minutos atrás, ambos se metieron debajo de una mesa steve sabía que aquella mesa no los mantendría a salvo pues si el techo colapsaba caeria sobre ellos, tomo a bucky de la mano

Steve:  
Tienes que correr y no soltar mi mano y si no ves escucha mi voz mantente siempre escuchando mi voz 

Bucky miro a steve y asintió, salieron de la mesa y corrieron a la puerta la cual ya no existían pues parte del muro había caído, Les tapaba el paso pero había un pequeño espacio para pasar cruzaron y se encontraban en el pasillo la gente corría, gritaba algunos cuartos estaban totalmente destruidos no se podía salvar a nadie sólo a ella mismos si querían sobrevivir esos dos minutos que duraría el temblor.

Siguieron corriendo las escaleras estaban casi inexistentes no sabían como lo haría para bajar debían buscar otra salida sólo quedaba el elevador pero para su mala suerte este ya no se encontraba había caído con algunas personas adentro, el temblor seguía parecía eterno como si no tuviera final. 

No les quedo de más que bajar por los escombros de la escalera pero tenían que esperar que el temblor acabará o que el techo no colapsara pero steve sabía que lo segundo sucedería pronto, tenía que sacar a bucky de ahí , así que con todo el movimiento decidieron avanzar empezaron a sostenerse de los huecos en las paredes pero algunos no eran estables y se rompían con el simple toque, era difícil pero tenían que lograrlo, empezaron a bajar con extremo cuidado sujetandose de donde podían el piso seguía moviéndose al igual que las paredes, los escombros caían estos cada vez eran más grandes había pasado tal vez minuto y medio desde que empezó el temblor, parecían un infierno los gritos, los llantos, la desesperación por salir, la gente muerta por los escombros todo era un caos bucky miraba asustado steve notaba aquello así que no le soltó la mano y le decía que todos estará bien que saldrían vivos de ahí . habian llegado al tercer piso parecía un poco más estable al parecer el terremoto había cesado pero dejando aún los lamentos y los gritos de auxilio de la personas, empezaron a caminar buscando salidas ya que la mitad del hotel ya estaba en ruinas tenían que llegar al primer piso una vez ahí el peligro sería menos, bajaron cada movimiento era peligroso un paso en falso y podría ser el fin, ambos procuraba que el otro estuviera bien y sin peligro pero al llegar al segundo piso, el camino parecía estable pero no fue así ya que el mínimo peso lo hizo caer y fue steve el que cayó junto con el grito de bucky

Bucky:  
Steve 

Fueron segundos angustiantes no hubo respuesta bucky tenía que bajar para saber si estaba bien, bajo gritaba su nombre tratando de escuchar respuesta...nada. Lágrimas salieron de su rostro de pronto alguien tosio bucky buscaba pero nada luego una vez más y escuchó el origen, era steve lleno de sangre tenía la cintura aplastada por el concreto, bucky quiso levantar los escombros pero nada en su último intento cayeron más lastimado más a steve

Bucky:  
Perdón , lo siento 

Steve:  
-tosio un poco de sangre -esta bien , tienes que salir , tienes que irte 

Bucky:   
No voy a dejarte, vamos a salir de aquí y-yo aaaaah te sacaré de aquí -dijo llorando -

Steve:  
No puedes , tienes que irte 

Bucky   
Por favor -bajo su rostro llorando aún más-

Steve:  
Te amo 

Soltó sin más, dándose por vencido cerrando los ojos 

Bucky:  
Yo igual te amo ... por favor abre los ojos por favor -sacudio el hombro de steve - despierta 

Bucky se quedó ahí junto a steve de pronto un pequeño llanto se escuchó, una pequeña niña que se había quedado atorada bajo los escombros pedía auxilio, bucky se acercó y la miro estabq bien sin lesiones la ayudó a salir de ahí pero los movimientos hicieron que los escombros cayeran bucky al percatarse de ello tiro a la niña lejos y los escombros cayeron sobre el , la niña lo miro pero este le hizo la señal de que se fuera la niña dudo pero luego empezó a irse para voltear y decir gracias, bucky sonreía sabía que el fin estaba cerca pues los escombros no lograron herido por completo si no, fue un tuvo de metal el que había atravesado un costado de su abdomen que lo hacía sangrar se movió para zafarse pero cada movimiento hacía que el metal se hundiera más en el último intento salió haciendo que también el metal lo atravesará por completo, se arrastró hasta steve tomo su mano y se quedó ahí junto a el esperando que la muerte fuera por el 

Bucky:  
Te encontraré de nuevo y te amaré de la misma forma y más 

El terremoto acabo con varias vidas dejando sufrimiento y dolor, pero el último aliento de los enamorados vivió hasta el fin 


	6. Quinto encuentro  (primera parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su ultima oportunidad para estar juntos, podría ser la indicada

11 de marzo de 2011   
Tsunami de Japón 

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro, el sol estaba en la cúspide trayendo consigo una onda calurosa secando la garganta de las personas en el balcón se encontraba un joven de ojos azules, cabello castaño con un corte pequeño que lo hacía lucir bien , sus manos marcados por las fuertes venas que sobresalían y piel blanca, tomaba el aire que venía del mar para apaciguar un poco el calor, vestía cómodo un Sport blanco que demostraba su bien marcado cuerpo pantalón de mezclilla , parecía un modelo de esos que sólo puedes admirar en las revistas y robaba las miradas las chicas y uno que otro hombre no por algo era el enfermero mas solicitado en el hospital donde trabajaba, pero toda esa atención lo hacía cansarse ya que ninguno le llamaba la atención como aquel chico que aparecía en sus sueños alto , con una pequeña barba,cabello castaño oscuro y que en su boca su nombre se escuchaba maravilloso sobre todo cuando lo besaba y luego volvía a decir su nombre.

Steve estaba consciente que aquel muchacho con el que soñaba era el amor de sus vida pero como encontrarlo si al despertar no recordaba su nombre, para poder pensar bien pidió un descanso unos días para aclarar su mente y tal vez dejar de pensar en aquel chico o buscarlo como loco.

Del otro lado de la playa se encontraba un salvavidas de cabello largo ,castaño oscuro sujetado en una coleta el chico tenía un abdomen buen marcado alto y muy bien parecido,llamaba la atención de muchas mujeres pero para desgracia de ellas la atención del chico se centraba en una persona en especial, esa cuya voz llamaba en las noches steve ... Tenía un vago recuerdo del rostro del chico asi que si llegará a tenerlo en frente lo reconocería aunque sería raro si apenas lo ve se tirará a los brazos de aquel .

estaba sentado en la silla alta viendo a la gente dentro del mar, su turno casi ya terminaba era hora de comer su compañero se acercó para avisarle que el ocuparía su lugar, bucky bajo y se despidió se dirigió a cambiarse para poder ir a comer. Del otro lado steve se dirigía a buscar un restaurante ya que estaba hambriento, camino al área de comida el lugar estaba lleno así que tendría que esperar para que lo atendiera o por lo menos un asiento, empezó a caminar y decidió ir a otro lugar encontró un pequeño puesto donde servían bebidas y algo para acompañar decidió quedarse ahí ya que era el lugar menos lleno y tal vez podría calmar su hambre empezó a rodear el lugar buscando asiento y cuando encontró uno decidió sentarse veía alrededor el lugar era hermoso la playa, el sol , el azul del mar si tan sólo pudiera verlo junto con aquel al que el amaba sería perfecto 

Steve:  
Seria perfecto -volteo hacía la barra suspirando -

Bucky:  
-mirando a la barra - si el lugar es perfecto y hermoso 

Steve volteo de pronto hacía el joven que le había contestado ya que la voz le era tan familiar, asomo su rostro un poco para lograr ver quien era pero el castaño seguía viendo hacía la barra, steve quería acercarse para ver quien era pero eso sería raro e incómodo volvió su rostro al frente y pensó 

Steve:  
Si es muy hermoso - acercó un poco su rostro para ver si el castaño voltea pero nada -

Bucky:  
Si no creo que haya un lugar mejor para vivir 

Steve:  
Si -sonrio - por cierto soy steve,mucho gusto 

Narrador :  
Bucky miro al chico apenas escuchó el nombre dejando lo que hacía,se enderezo y lo vio de arriba hacía abajo , steve sólo lo miraba recordaba ese rostro, esa mirada , esos labios era el , el que buscaba en sus sueños 

Bucky:  
Steve aaaah yo -suspiro- soy bucky yo -sacudio su cabeza - mucho gusto 

Steve escuchó su nombre con esa voz , con esa hermosa voz se sentía feliz por fin había encontrado al amor de sus vida tal y como lo recordaba de sus sueños, ambos se miraron apenados y empezaron a platicar amenamente 

Después de un rato platicando ambos se fueron del lugar para poder platicar más tiempo pero bucky le faltaba 15 minutos para volver a su puesto 

Bucky :  
Me gustaría hablar más contigo pero debo volver a mi lugar , pero te gustaría que nos viéramos en la noche 

Steve:  
Claro dime donde y te espero ahí 

Bucky:  
-rio algo apenado por la rápida respuesta de steve - te daré mi número 

Ambos intercambiaron números ninguno quería separarse de pronto una brisa fría pego en la playa haciendo que ambos mirarán al mar, de pronto una ola enorme se veía al lo lejos viniendo hacía ellos, las alarmas empezaron a sonar la gente empezó a correr ya que se había formado un tsunami, bucky estaba sorprendido así que steve lo tomo de la mano para que huyeron del lugar, la gente corría , se empujaba , se pisaban y gritaban por el terror de ser devorados por el mar, pero no pudieron llegar lejos ya que la primera ola había llegado y golpeado la playa entonces esta empezo arrastrar a la gente, cosas, árboles y todo lo que había a su paso ambos chicos corrían pero el agua llego tan tempestivamente que arrastró a bucky lejos de steve , esta al ver aquello quiso nadar para llegar a el pero la fuerza era mas fuerte que lo alejaba más de el, bucky fue volcado por la ola por su mente paso que no lo lograría y que todo acabaría ahí de pronto una rama lo golpeó y se sujeto de el para mantenerse a flote, mientras seguía siendo arrastrado pensaba en steve donde estaba y si le había sucedido algo como era posible que acababa de conocer al hombre con el que siempre había soñado y ahora lo perdía de nuevo .

Del otro lado steve logró sujetarse de un árbol y subió lo más alto que pudo veía cono el agua arrasaba con todo, algunas personas seguían siendo llevadas quien sabe a donde y de pronto un miedo lo inundó, bucky ... como estaría el chico, habrá buscado algún lugar para estar a salvo , habrá subido a algún árbol como el, la mente de steve sólo estaba llena de preocupación ya que el hombre que amaba según su corazón estaba en peligro pero no podía hacer nada el agua seguía debajo de el fuerte e imponente tenía que esperar para poder buscar a bucky


End file.
